Feelin' Hot, Hot, Hot!
'Feelin' Hot, Hot, Hot! ' is the second half of the fourth episode from the first season of VeggieTales in the House. Plot It is a very cold day in the House, while Petunia finds herself to be freezing cold before she passes by Junior who is wearing a pair of earmuffs. When Petunia quips that it's very cold, Junior asks her if she would like a jacket, which Petunia agrees to, before Junior tells her to go get one, before telling her that he was just kidding. Junior then asks Petunia if she would like gloves, but Petunia tells him, "What for?" (Since the characters do not have any hands), before Junior answers with "Good point". Junior then offers his earmuffs to Petunia, telling her that they're made of rabbit fur and that they're really warm, as Petunia accepts these earmuffs from Junior. After saying goodbye to Junior, Petunia is about to head into Pa Grape's store, when she gets an itch, before remembering from hearing Junior's words about the earmuffs being made of rabbit fur, which triggers a Flashback in which a doctor carrot tells her that she's allergic to rabbit fur and that if she comes in contact with rabbit fur, three things will happen, which are that she'll feel itchy, she'll see things, and that she'll get a weird fever that'll cause her to constantly feel cold. After the flashback ends, Petunia realizes that she feels itchy all over so she charges into the wall and starts scratching herself, but she still feels itchy before she runs over to a fire hydrant that Rooney passes by and scratches herself on it, but it still isn't enough to alleviate the itch. After Petunia enters Pa's store, Pa greets her, saying that it's great to see her, before Petunia tells him that it's great to see him too. Pa then thanks Petunia for covering for him, because in his own words, "I haven't had a day off work in... who knows how long." Petunia says that she doesn't know before asking who, before Pa tells her that it's just an expression. Larry then shows up and says, "An expression? Like this?" before he makes a funny face in front of the screen. Pa then tells Petunia that it's easy and that she's familiar with the store, but since it's her first time working by herself, he then shows her what needs to be done, which is that the shelves need to be stocked regularly. However, when Pa says this, Petunia is struck with another itchy spell so she scratches herself again, which Pa is confused about. Next, Pa then tells Petunia that she'll check out customers at the counter, before Larry then gets flung off a shopping cart that he had been riding on and gets flung onto the stools at the snack counter, while Pa tells Petunia that she needs to keep Larry from riding on the back of the carts. The impact from getting thrown off the cart has made Larry so dizzy that he falls off one of the stools, before he regains himself and hops off like nothing happened. Last but not least, Pa then shows Petunia the thermostat, telling her that it's important to keep the thermostat at the current temperature to preserve the food because the freezers are on the fritz and that he's having to compensate by lowering the temperature in the store. Pa then tells Petunia that it can get cold, which is a good thing that she brought earmuffs, pulling out the rabbit fur earmuffs and throws them onto Petunia's head, due to the fact that Pa was horseshoe champ of 1957. Petunia then removes the earmuffs and throws them away, before Pa then leaves, telling Petunia that he can't thank her enough. After Pa leaves, Petunia is hard at working stocking the shelves, but she starts feeling a chill, even when she checks out the customers. Larry then zooms around the store in one of the shopping carts again, with Petunia trying to catch him, asking him if he even learned anything last time, before Larry answers with, "I learned NOTHING!" Later, Petunia is now sweeping the floor while standing next to the thermostat before she sneezes, which then causes her to remember what the carrot doctor told her about beginning to see things. At that moment, two miniature versions of herself, which are Petunia's good and bad sides, then appear next to her, which frightens her so much, asking them where they came from. Petunia's Good Side answers that they "represent different aspects of your conscience", which confuses Petunia, before the Good Side repeats with, "We came from the moral epicenter of your being", which Petunia still doesn't get. Petunia's Bad Side then simply answers, "We're in your noggin. You made us up", which Petunia understands, before the Bad Side tells her that it sure is cold, before the Good Side tells Petunia not to listen to her, but the Bad Side tells Petunia that turning up the thermostat won't hurt anyone, while the Good Side tells Petunia to remember what Pa Grape told her, asking her to put on the earmuffs instead, but the Bad Side tells her that it's because she's allergic. The Bad Side then appears on the thermostat and tells Petunia that turning up the thermostat just a little bit won't hurt, before the Good Side tells her that turning up the heat a little bit will hurt. At that moment, the Bad Side then starts singing a song about how turning up the heat is to cheat just a little bit and that it's okay to disobey and that if you get caught, it's okay to admit that you cheated. The Good Side then sings to Petunia not to give in and that no one can sin just a little bit and that no one can cheat just a little bit and that she'll be in for embarrassment if she doesn't let conscience be her guide. Both the Good and Bad Sides then sing about which side Petunia should listen to and whether or not Petunia should turn up the thermostat. After the song ends, Petunia says that she just doesn't know, before the Bad Side tells her that no one's gonna find out. The Good Side then tells Petunia a verse, which is, "Proverbs 28:13, Whoever conceals their sins does not prosper", before telling Petunia, "You know what to do", but the Bad Side tells her, "What's the big deal if you turn it up a little bit? Is that so wrong?" Petunia then goes up to the thermostat and turns it up a little bit, which the Bad Side is elated to see, before sheepishly telling Petunia, "You made the right choice". The Good and Bad Sides then vanish after that. Later on, Petunia is still checking out the customers, when Ichabeezer comes up to the counter, as Petunia asks him how he is. Ichabeezer then answers that he's a little hot, before asking Petunia is it's hotter than normal, but Petunia tells him that she doesn't think so. Ichabeezer is skeptical at first, before he says that other than that, he can't complain, also saying that he could complain, but why would he? Larry then zooms past on the shopping cart again, so Petunia goes over to catch up with Larry again, but she once again feels another chill, saying that she's still cold. Petunia then notices the Bad Side sitting on the thermostat, beckoning her to turn it up once again, while the Good Side tells Petunia that she already turned it up. Petunia then quips that a little more won't hurt anybody, before she goes over to the thermostat and turns it up a notch once again, but unfortunately, this causes the ice in the freezers to melt. Madame Blueberry is carrying a shopping bag when she slips on one of the puddles, causing the bag she was carrying to get thrown into the air and land on top of Larry's head, obscuring his vision, and also causing him to swerve out of control while on the shopping cart. Junior is trying to open a jar, but he can't, until Larry zooms by, which causes the top of the jar to pop off. Bob can't reach a box that is on a high shelf when Larry then bumps into the shelf, which knocks the box off, which Bob is able to get at. An elderly female asparagus named Granny Asparagus is approaching the door while she quips that "there's never a gentleman around to open the door for me," just as Larry then swerves out of control once again and bashes right into the door, opening it, with Granny Asparagus thanking him. Unfortunately, this causes a cold wind to blow into the store and causing Petunia to have another cold chill, before her Good and Bad Sides appear next to her again, with the Good Side telling her, "Really, Petunia?" At the Bad Side's urging, Petunia then goes over to the thermostat again and turns it up another notch, before picking up the broom and meeting up with Madame Blueberry who claims that she's sweating like after a workout. When Madame Blueberry asks Petunia if there's something wrong with the heat, Petunia answers that everything feels fine to her, but Madame Blueberry disagrees, before she opens one of the freezer doors, which then releases another cold wind, giving Petunia another cold chill and causing her to rush back to the thermostat, even when the Good Side tries to hold her back. Petunia turns up the thermostat once again before coming back to the counter where Jerry is standing in front of the counter with an ice pack on his head as he says, "Not cool in here", before allowing the ice pack to fall on the counter. Petunia still feels cold, at the same time that Jerry feels really hot from the heat. Petunia's Good and Bad Sides then appear next to her again, while the Good Side considers giving up, before being approached by her own good and bad sides. Fortunately, the Good Side takes the advice of her good side and tells Petunia to think about what she's doing. Despite this, Petunia still turns up the thermostat once again, this time into the really hot section, which causes the heat to rise in the store. Jimmy then quips that it's hotter than Africa while Archibald adds, "Even if Africa was on the sun". Phillipe then says that he is turning into split pea soup while Jean-Claude says that he is turning into melted split pea soup ice cream. Junior then states that the entire floor is lava while Bob starts moaning about needing water. Larry then sneaks back into the store again, but when he jumps onto a cart again, the heat has caused the cart to become so hot that it leaves a bunch of grill marks on Larry's back, and also causing Larry to run around the store in a frenzy before jumping into the lobster tank to cool off his back. But this also causes one of the lobsters to pinch his back as he runs around in a frenzy again, while Petunia realizes that her actions have caused everyone to suffer from the heat. The Bad Side then appears and tells Petunia, "At least you're warm," but this time, Petunia has had enough as she just whacks the Bad Side away. Pa then comes back into the store when he notices all the chaos that's been happening, before asking Petunia what happened, noticing that the place is a mess, with the food becoming rotten, the ice having become melted, and that the customers are all miserable, at the same time that Jimmy then falls over from the heat. Petunia says that she doesn't know what happened, that she stocked the shelves and helped the customers, before Pa asks her if she moved the thermostat all the way up. Petunia says that it was only a little bit, before she finally gives in and admits that if she did just a little bit, no one would find out. Pa then tells Petunia that "if you do something wrong just a little bit, it can still add up to a big mess". Petunia then apologizes for what she did, saying that she has a lot of cleaning up to do, before the Good Side then appears and does a happy dance, happy that Petunia is finally doing the right thing. Pa agrees with Petunia, telling her to let him help, but first Petunia turns the temperature on the thermostat back down to cold again, blowing another blast of cold air that is able to refresh Archibald, Jimmy, Bob, Junior, Madame Blueberry, Larry, Jerry, and the French Peas again, much to their happiness. This time, the Bad Side is the one who finds herself to be freezing cold, but the Good Side then places the rabbit fur earmuffs over the Bad Side's ears. Since it turns out that the Bad Side is also allergic to rabbit fur, this causes the Bad Side to fly directly into the screen while screaming in agony, having gotten her comeuppance. Characters *Larry *Junior *Pa Grape *Petunia Rhubarb *Ichabeezer *Jimmy and Jerry Gourd *Archibald Asparagus *Junior Asparagus *The French Peas *Madame Blueberry Fun Facts Trivia *This episode features the first appearance of Granny Asparagus. *The eyechart says "BACON BILL". Remarks *The freezers still have cold air coming through, despite Petunia changing the temperature. *Junior's voice changed after Larry passes him. *Even if Petunia hadn't changed the temperature, the Cheese has to be in a cold stand. *Larry's burned grill marks from the cart are seen in a closeup, but not he first sees his back. Real World References *The episode's title is a reference to the song by Arrow with the same name. *The episode takes a couple of elements from the "Codename: Kids Next Door" episode "Operation: H.O.T.S.T.U.F.F.", such as a character being warned not to touch the thermostat and the heat having adverse effects on everyone and everything in the store. Episode Transcript *Transcript Gallery Category:Episodes Category:VeggieTales in the House episodes Category:2010s Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Petunia Rhubarb